oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Eagles' Peak
Official description Walkthrough (This is not required but it is helpful) |items = *Yellow dye (or two onions) *1 Swamp tar *10 Giant eagle feathers (obtained during quest) *50 Coins *Teleportation runes to Ardougne and Varrock (recommended), Ardougne cape level 1 for monastery teleports as an alternative cheap method (must complete easy Ardougne Tasks) *Ability to use Spirit Tree (recommended) *2 Rings of Recoil (Skiller Pures Only) *400 lifepoints' worth of food (Skiller Pures Only) *Dramen or Lunar Staff with the ability to use fairy rings. (optional) *Energy potions or Explorer's ring (highly recommended) *The Book of Char can be useful as you can teleport right outside the mountain where the quest plays out, but to obtain the Book of Char you need to complete The Firemaker's Curse which is a much harder quest than Eagle's Peak, so this proves only useful to more higher leveled players who haven't done the quest yet. Also, using the book doesn't save that much time, as Ardougne and Camelot is not that far away. |kills = Level 13 Kebbit }} Starting off Talk to Charlie the zoo keeper at Ardougne Zoo. He is at the south-west part of the zoo, just south of the scorpion cage. Select the option, "Ah, you sound like someone who needs a quest doing!" He'll tell you about a delivery of a northern ferret who managed to escape his cage while unloading. He will ask you to contact a huntsman called Nickolaus who agreed to capture another ferret, but he hasn't heard from him for some time. He will ask you to look for him. Select, "Sure. Any idea where I should start looking?" Charlie will then tell you to start around the mountains just west of the Gnome Stronghold. The quest guide will tell you how to get to Eagles' Peak. Eagle's Peak Walk or run to Eagles' Peak which is west of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. If you have access to the fairy ring network, the code AKQ lands you near the Piscatoris Fishing Colony, and travel south from there. You can also teleport to the duel arena with a ring of duelling and go from there with the gnome glider to the Tree Gnome Stronghold after The Grand Tree. At the base of the mountain on the north side, and near the agility shortcut, you should find a tent, but Nickolaus is nowhere to be found. Inspect the books on the ground and you will get a bird book in the inventory. Click on the book and a metal feather falls out of the book. Follow the path up to the peak, which starts on the south side of the mountain, or use the agility shortcut (level 25 agility) right beside the tent. At the top is a Rocky Outcrop with a hidden door with an inscription of a feather on the north side. Use the metal feather from the book to open the door. Then, go inside. A Feathered journal is just inside, and though amusing, it is not critical to the quest. * 1 entrance * 2 here you can talk to Nickolaus * 3 golden feather * 4 silver feather * 5 bronze feather * 6 Nickolaus and guard eagle The passages split to three tunnels to other areas and another metal door, used later, and to a ledge over a large open area. First, walk to point 2. A cut scene will start when you enter the ledge and you will talk to Nickolaus, who is trapped across a chasm by a Giant Eagle that will not let him out of the cave. While you are in the Dungeon pick up 10 "giant feathers" for use later (they're called "Eagle Feathers" in inventory). Eagle disguise Nickolaus tells you to make a disguise for him. Talk to him about eagles, mention that he is trapped and offer to help. Each disguise requires 5 eagle feathers (so you'll need 10 total) which are all over the dungeon. In addition, you'll need 1 swamp tar and 1 yellow dye. Teleport to Varrock and go to the Fancy dress shop located in the south-east corner of the city, next to a quest start icon and a bar to the west. The shop owner wants 10 giant feathers to make the costumes plus swamp tar and yellow dye. The swamp tar can be found in Canifis and Lumbridge swamp respawns or simply bought from the Grand Exchange. The yellow dye can be bought from the seamstress in Lletya (elf village) or Ardougne, the Grand Exchange, or from Aggie, the witch in Draynor, by using 2 onions on her (plus a small fee of 5 coins, of course). When you bring all items (10 giant eagle feathers, 1 swamp tar, 1 yellow dye) and an additional 50 coins the fancy shop owner will make two Eagle capes and two Fake beaks (If you happen to lose your costume the fancy dress shop owner will make you another if you bring him the materials and 25 coins). With the two sets of disguises, go back to the Eagle Peak Mountain again. A shotcut to getting back quickly is first,teleport to Burthorpe and go to the Hunter Guide. Get a recomendation from her called "This Copper Is Mine" (Level 9 Hunter Required) and she will ask you if you want to teleport. Say yes and she will teleport you just north of the mountain. Go back up the shortcut and talk to Nickolaus. He wants you to bring the clothes to him. Unlocking the Eagle Door There is a door in the dungeon with a large Eagle marking that leads to Nickolaus. You cannot open the door in this state. Three feathers (a bronze feather, a silver feather, and a golden feather) are required to be able to open the door. Bronze Feather West of the Eagle door is a tunnel. This leads to a room with a stone pedestal on which sits a bronze feather. When a player attempts to take it, a net trap will lift it upwards. Only once the net trap is holding the pedestal out of reach it is possible to operate the winches. Operate all four winches in each of the corners, causing the net trap to break. The pedestal will fall down and it is possible to take the bronze feather. After that leave and follow the directions to the silver feather cave. Silver Feather A bit further north, a second tunnel leads into another dungeon room, this time with an empty pedestal. Inspect the pedestal and a partial trail will appear. Follow the trail and inspect the closest heap of rocks to the end of the trail. If you are correct, the trail from the pedestal is shown to the heap of rocks, and a new partial trail starts. Repeat until the trail leads to an opening in the wall. Click the tunnel in the wall now and a level 13 kebbit will attack. Once you've killed it, take the silver feather and put it in the door. (ring of recoil kills will suffice). Note: If for some reason you don't have the required Hunter Level (27 or higher) you wont be able to see the trails and wont be able to get the silver feather. Gold Feather The third tunnel entrance is to the east of the main dungeon. You need to get to the end of a long corridor due west from the entrance. The corridor is blocked by metal Eagles on tracks and Eagle-winged gates. The birds can be lured to a feeder by putting odd bird seed in a feeder along the track while the gates are opened and closed using levers in the area. Note: there is a reset lever outside of the Gold Feather cave. # Take at least 6 handfuls of bird seed from the pile near the entrance of the cave. # Put seed in feeder F1, south-west of the entrance. The north-south eagle will be blocked by a gate and return, however the east-west eagle will remain at this feeder. # Pull lever L1, west of the feeder. # Pull lever L2, north-west of the entrance. # Pass the east gate (immediately south of the entrance). Put seed in feeder F3. # Put seed in feeder F4. # Pull lever L3, the lever in the furthest south-east corner. # Go back to L2 once more and Push Up. # Put seed in feeder F5, the feeder adjacent to lever L2. # Pull lever L4, the lever in the furthest north-west corner. # Put seed in feeder F2. # Put seed in feeder F1, the original feeder. This time, the north-south eagle will not be obstructed by a gate and will remain at the feeder. # Walk down the western hallway and take the golden feather. After collecting all three feathers (bronze, silver and gold) use each feather on the door which opens it. Walk to Nickolaus by clicking on the Giant Eagle while wearing the full Eagle disguise. If you are not wearing a disguise, the eagle will knock you back dealing 0-20 life points. After a short conversation, Nickolaus requests you to meet him back at the camp. * Side note: a bit further east are four huge Eagles (Polar eagle, Jungle eagle, Desert eagle, Karamjan Jungle eagle). After the quest they can be used as a transport system to the other Hunter areas from the south Woodland hunter area. End Go back out of the Eagle Peak Mountain dungeon and walk back down to the tent you were at before (or take the rock climbing short-cut). Talk to Nickolaus and he'll teach you how to catch Ferrets. Go back to Ardougne zoo with a caught Ferret and talk to Charlie and quest complete! Reward * 2 Quest points * 2500 Experience * Ability to capture ferrets using box traps. * Access to the Eagle transport system * Eagle costume * You can also use your captured ferrets to flush rabbits from rabbit holes. You'll need a rabbit trap to catch the rabbits though. Trapped rabbits drop bones, raw rabbit meat, and a rabbit's foot. Use a ball of wool on the rabbit's foot to string it, then wear the rabbit foot necklace when cutting trees to increase your chances of getting a bird nest from the tree. *A ferret is put in the zoo. Music unlocked * Eagle Peak * Where Eagles Lair Trivia * The song unlocked during the quest called "Where Eagles Lair" may be a pun on the film or the Iron Maiden song, "Where Eagles Dare". * At the main entrance of the Eagle's Peak giant eagle nest, you can clearly see the church from the retired Candlelight random event. * At the main entrance of the Eagle's Peak cave, you can clearly see the Nature Spirit's Grotto as shown in Temple Trekking. * This quest still shows its requirements during and after the quest, as opposed to only before starting for other quests * If you log out while in one of the tunnels to get the bronze, silver or gold feathers, you are transported to the entrance when next you log in. * When you first push the boulder away from the entrance, there is an occasional glitch where the boulder keeps "rolling" after it hits the corner. *Wearing both pieces of your Eagle disguise while talking to Nickolaus, will result in him telling a short joke while wearing the cape alone will cause the game to skip a large chunk of the conversation. *The bronze, silver, and gold feathers may be a reference to the Boy Scouts of America's rewards after achieving the rank of Eagle Scout. However, in Scouting, they are called palms rather than feathers. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Nickolaus was saved from his troubles by a cunning eagle disguise. I can’t believe the eagles bought it!" *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...So in the end I had to dress up as an eagle in order to get the zoo a new ferret!" to which she replies, "You should not make light of your tampering with the balance of nature. Always treat the natural world with respect." *While talking to Nickolaus after giving him the eagle costume, he appears to be wearing a Duck bill, as opposed to an eagle beak. fi:Eagles' Peak (Tehtävä) nl:Eagles' Peak Category:Quests Category:Eagles' Peak Category:Wikia Game Guides quests